The Tounament of Their Lives
by Kunsi the Demonfire Initiate
Summary: What happens when the crew from SC2 is invited to a tournament in Greece, by a group of people whom they don’t even know, and the tournament is not one like they’ve heard of, except for one of them. Cassandra knows something, but she’s not letting on. Cas


Story: Tournament of their Lives

AN: Note, I am new at this, so I'm trying my best…

Summary: What happens when the crew from SC2 is invited to a tournament in Greece, by a group of people whom they don't even know, and the tournament is not one like they've heard of, except for one of them. Cassandra knows something, but she's not letting on. Cassandra X OC, Talim X Link, Sueng Mina X Killik, Xianghua X Yunsung, Sophitia X Taki, Maxi X OC, rated for those just-in-case moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur, or Link from Legend of Zelda. Those are property of Namco and Nintendo, respectively. I do, however, own the Mysterious 4, Altan, Zephyrin, Kunsi, and Minerva. The Rose whip, Rose Whiplash, and Rose Blossom attacks are not my own creation.

Song Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that are put into the fan-fic. Those belong to the following, with their respective artists:

Atwater and Donnelly: Blind Fiddler, Pity Undue, Johnny Be Fair, Nobody HomeShortening the title, it's the three parts long.

Ben Taylor Band: Day after Day, Island, Rain, Twilightmusical piece, no lyrics

I may think of other artists I can try and do also.

Key: _italics_: Character Thoughts

Regular text: Everything else that happens in the world

Chapter One: The Mysterious Summoning

Link, the Hero of Time of Hyrule. To everyone else, he was an icon, everyone else, that is, except a few lone humans from the Soul Calibur dimension. He only knew those people, and, as far as he knew, they were the only humans that knew about him.

"LIIIIIIINNNNNNK! Oh LINK! I've got a letter for you!" The new voice belong to his sister, Zelda, who was queen of Hyrule. It was a mid-ranged, high-pitched voice.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, hold on." He arrived at the big courtyard outside the palace. He saw Zelda, and a strange-looking bird in the garden. It took a moment to recognize the species, and it was a Peregrine falcon. It was odd for someone to use that type of bird as a messenger.

"I'm here. Who's it from," asked the blond-haired hero.

"I don't know. I can't read much of the language. It seems to have come from the Human world," came the reply.

"Oh, all right, if you insist, I'll take a look at it. May I have it please?" asked the former.

"Oh, sure," came the reply, and Zelda promptly handed it over.

Link took one look at it, and opened it. The letter was a scroll, written in some kind of script. He recognized the language, but not the style of handwriting. It said this:

Dear valiant warrior Link,

It has occurred to us, that you have excellent fighting ability, and have a knack for getting yourself out of trouble. Me and my colleagues have decided to invite you to a Tournament in Greece on the 15th day of the Gregorian calendar of the Gregorian month of May, which could be anywhere from weeks, to days after you get this letter. Should you choose to accept this invitation, whistle three times to the falcon that brought this letter to you, and follow it to the portal that has been created for its entrance and exit.

A friendly Stranger

Link stared at the letter for the longest time.

"_I wonder who this stranger is? I guess I'll figure that out when I get there." _He thought. If it was in the Grecian area, he might decide to see some of his old friends again. He decided he would talk to Zelda, and contemplate this.

At about the same time, many of the others who had been involved in the destruction of the Soul Edge had received similar letters each annotated based on the number of warriors who were in residence of the receiving end.

Two weeks earlier, however, Cassandra had received one, but this time, it was different. It looked like this:

Dear Cassandra,

My friend, I personally invite you to a Tournament of Tournaments to be held in the Grecian arena. I know that your sister, who is much liked and hated by the government, is out visiting, but I would try and beseech you for your help in getting the Official's approval of this tournament. If you decide to help me, then send the bird back with a reply, and I will meet you in the official's office at your appointed day.

Your friend,

Arrianna Sunko

Cassandra took a long look at the letter. It was odd that Arri would try and get her help for a tournament that she'd never heard of . Even Sophitia wasn't best-loved my the government, but with the asking that Arrianna, a friend of hers for years, she decided she would help.

Yoshimitsu and Voldo each received theirs two days after securing the site. They had replied, saying that yes, they would come, but, both said, only if there was riches to be made. Cervantes de Leon received his when he dropped anchor at a port. Ivy received hers at the same time that her father did.

---

A mysterious figure spoke to a female at their room in the back of their inn. "We have most of them out, who are we missing? We need to have everyone's reply before the appointed time," said the anxious male figure.

All you could see, was a cloak around him. In the room that he and the female, Arrianna, shared, you could see many musical instruments lying around.

"Let's see, we've got Voldo, Yoshimitsu, Yunsung, and Sueng Mina, Killik and Xianghua, Link, Cassandra Alexandra, Taki and Sophitia Alexandra, Mitsurugi, Link, Cervantes de Leon, and Isabella Valentine. We're missing Talim, Maxi…"

"Damn that guy. We never seem to catch him at the docks, wherever he is. We've lost two messengers over this one man.."

"Ahem, may I continue," asked the female.

"Sure, sorry, continue," replied the former

"Thank you. As I was saying, we don't have either Maxi, or Talim, Astaroth, Nightm…"

"Siegfried, call him Siegfried. The Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are gone, so he's now human, with demonic properties," interrupted the cloaked man.

"Okay, sorry. Maxi, Talim, Astaroth, Siegfried, Necrid, Raphael Sorrel .. and, that's all I can think of…"

"What about the lizardman who's been reincarnated, I heard that he knows, at least, Sophitia."

"You mean Aeon Calcos?"

"Yes . . ."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked," says the cloaked man.

"Friend Kieron, I bear good news," says another, opening the door. The male humanoid entered. He had long, silvery hair, warm, yellow pupils, very pale skin, a cloak hiding a tail the same color as the hair. His voice is very melodious.

"What kind of news, Brother Kunsi?"

"Maxi has dropped anchor at a Grecian port, and plans to spend a week in Greece, gaining supplies and, some say, visiting the family of a friend…"

"Ah, the Alexandra's no doubt. No doubt, while her sister is gone, Maxi's going to try to make some moves on Cassandra, since her sister denied him." The two gave Kieron questioning looks. "If I haven't told you two that story, I'll tell you it later. Continue, Kunsi."

"Ahem, as I was saying, it is imperative that we catch him before he leaves port."

"He'll be here a few days, correct?" Arrianna asked, seeming interested," Why don't I write and deliver the letter?"

"Why you, sis? He doesn't even know. . . You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. . ." said Kieron in his 'you-do-not-wish-to-know' kind of voice.

Arrianna laughs. "Brother, you daresay that I think like that? Remember, I'm no fool. I wouldn't do something without reason…"

Kieron answers in a serious voice, "I know that…but remember, we want our presence here to be little-known…"

"Agreed. I will be careful not to reveal too much about myself or the rest of us," said Arrianna.

"You'd better," said another voice that sounded like it was fading in, "We don't want any more trouble than what happened the last time you tried that…"

With a sudden gust of wind, another person enters the room, also heavily cloaked…that is, until she lowers the hood to reveal forest green hair and eyes that looked like they had no pupils.

"Sakurna, so you arrive at last… How did training go?" asked Kunsi.

"Well, dear brother, training went better than expected… However," she faces Arrianna again, "I would not advise doing what you wish to do…"

Arrianna blinks at her 'sister's' comment, and then laughs. "Oh, dear sister, you do not know how to have fun…."

"Well at least _my_ kind of fun doesn't mean us getting exposed for too long…" replies the latter.

"Ya, whatever sis…. I'm going out anyways. Bye sis, bye brothers…" With that, Arrianna leaves to the dock, leaving the rest of the 'family' in the hut, not wondering what would be going on, but not knowing whether it would be for the best or not…


End file.
